Partner
by Toby Danger
Summary: Phoenix was used to Maya's whimsical requests, but this time, she had something serious to ask... PhoenixMaya


Phoenix Wright: Partner

Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban is copyright of Capcom. No infringement is intended.

_Not much to say here. This my first Phoenix Wright fic, and one featuring one of the more underrated pairings in the series, Phoenix and Maya. Set some time after the third game, so some spoilers may be inside._

_Please enjoy, and I welcome any feedback. _

_----------_

Since the day they had met, Phoenix Wright had gotten used to hearing various requests and demands from his perky sidekick Maya Fey.

They had ran the gamut from inquisitive, ("What does double jeopardy mean, Nick?") frustrating, ("Pleeeaase buy me a burger Nick!") to just downright outrageous. ("Come on Nick, we have to help Max Galactica!")

For the most part, Maya was easy to please. He would answer her questions, listen intently to whatever she had to say, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, and try to placate her with a reasonable argument. Failing that, he usually just caved in and bought her whatever food she craved. Or agreed to represent whatever strange person Maya had met that day in court. Whichever was easier on his nerves and wallet.

It was hard to resist Maya. She had developed a knack for looking as cute and weepy as possible, a way to make her eyes suddenly double in size and tear up, and her voice took on a sad timbre, as if her world was about to collapse. How was anyone meant to resist that? Phoenix considered himself fortunate that most of Maya's requests were fairly harmless, save the ones which somehow ended up with him looking ridiculous in front of The Judge.

But they made Maya happy, and a happy Maya made Phoenix happy. Her smile could brighten any gloomy situation. Considering all they had gone through in the past few years, any happiness was well deserved.

But then out of the blue, Maya had finally voiced a request even he could never have anticipated.

She had voiced it out of the blue while he was busy writing up some papers, and he had to ask her to repeat herself, just to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"You heard me Nick. I.. I want to be a partner in the firm."

He blinked. "Firm… you mean.." He glanced around the walls of his office. He wasn't really sure he could call his business a true law firm, considering he was the sole employee.

"Yes, this firm." Maya replied. She stood confidently with her hands on her hips. "I want to be a full employee here."

"You want to be a lawyer?"

"No no, not at all." Maya dismissed. "I haven't got the skill for that like you have. No, I want to be your legal assistant. You know, to find clients, get information on cases, help you in court, things like that."

"But… don't you help me with stuff like that anyway?"

"But not officially. Most of those things, I just did because I thought they would be fun, and you needed the help. I want to do it for real this time. I don't want to keep being that weird girl who tags along with you everyone says I am. I want to be a real part of your work, to make it a success."

Phoenix stared at her as she gave this impassioned speech, rather awestruck at just how mature Maya looked. He could recall that she resembled a hyper-active teenager during those first few weeks she had stayed with him so long ago. A young child in a training yukata who treated life like a huge game. Over the last four years however, he had witnessed her grow in both mind and body. She was calmer now, more willing to think things through rather than rush into the unknown. She was more responsible, finding time to undertake her spiritual learning and take on a part-time job to help pay any bills. And over time, her once skinny form had started to fill out as she grew older. She was starting to resemble her sister more every day. But none of the playful joy and kindness she radiated had ever left her, and he doubted it ever would.

"Come on Nick." She pleaded. "I can help, I really can. I've remembered lots of legal terms, I've seen plenty of your trials… I know most of the ins and outs of court. And don't forget that I can summon spirits. I can get them to testify for you."

"True.." He nodded. Her spiritual powers had gotten a lot stronger since her stay at Hazakurain, and she'd actually taken the time to read a few of the legal books gathering dust in the office.

"So what's the problem?" She leaned toward him, her eyes staring at him with hope and determination. "Please Nick, I promise I'll be the best assistant anyone's ever had."

He liked the idea, he truly did. With his recent court victories attracting a lot of clients recently, having someone to help him represent the firm would be a great asset.

And most importantly, it meant she would be working with him most of the time. He found it surprising that he considered that fact more important above all else. But looking at her, it made sense to him. No matter how many times he'd ended up in some impossible situation, she'd always been there by his side, supporting him as hard as he would support her. She had become the one great constant in his life, the person closest to him.

But as badly as he wanted her to stay, he knew reality had to rear its ugly head. He took a deep breath.

"Maya… I'm honoured that you're asking me this.." He spoke warily, knowing this would upset her. "..but I'm not sure if it's possible."

"What?!" She squeaked in surprise. "Wha… why not?!"

"Well for one thing, I'm pretty sure you would need some sort of school qualifications to become a proper legal assistant. Would you be willing to go to school or college?"

"Of course I would!" She replied indignantly. "I actually looked up some night school courses at the local schools. It would only take me a few months."

"And there's a lot of paperwork and legalities which have to be followed. It won't be like it has been before. There's more to a law firm than just showing up in court and presenting evidence. Are you sure you're up for it?"

She scowled, a sign she was getting irritated. "I'll have you know I've been practicing on the computer while you're out Nick. And I've been reading up on the law books, remember? You don't have to underestimate me."

Phoenix was impressed. He hadn't expected Maya to actually research any of this. She was truly putting her all into this hope. But there was one more thing neither of them could ignore.

"And what about Kurain? Aren't you going to become head of the family sooner or later?"

She was silent for several moments, her expression turning into one of worry. Finally, she spoke.

"I talked to Pearly about it, and if it comes to it… she's willing to become the Master if I can't."

"WHAT?!!" He jumped out of his chair and rushed toward her, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard. "Are you crazy? You can't just foist something like that on Pearl, can you?"

"I'm sure I could convince the village elders that it's okay." She replied calmly. "And Pearl really wants to try. She wants to change things so what happened to her mother doesn't happen to anyone else…"

"But… but you can't! Pearl's still just a child, she can't deal with that sort of responsibility just yet."

"Yes she can! You just have to believe.."

"Maya." He spoke sternly. "I'm sorry, but that's just too much. It's not fair on Pearl, and it's not fair on you either.

She glared at him, trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, it seemed the atmosphere in the room had changed along with her expression, going from good-natured to sad in a mere moment.

"You don't think I'm good enough, do you?"

"I never said that…"

"I thought you were different!" She spat viciously. "I thought you could believe in me! But clearly, I'm still just Mia's stupid little sister to you!"

"No, you're…"

"Forget it!! I'll go where I'm wanted!" She spun on her heel and rushed out of the office, but not before he saw the tears spill from her eyes.

He was momentarily stunned. He'd never seen Maya react this way before. Not even her mother's death had provoked such a display of anger. It was apparent now, this desire to be his assistant wasn't just one of her usual whims. This truly meant something to her. But why?

He didn't have to travel far to find her. Running out into the corridor, he found her repeatedly pushing the buttons on the elevator, willing for the doors to go fast.

"Come on, come on…" He heard her mutter in between sobs. As he moved closer, he touched her shoulder.

"Maya…"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, stepping away. But he was too quick for her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, both to stop her from escaping, and to calm her down.

"Maya, I'm not abandoning you." He spoke softly. "I never have, and I never will."

She had stopped struggling, feeling no strength to escape. "Then why? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I care for you. I don't want you throwing your life away on something which may not work out."

"But I want this.." She wept. "It's what I feel I want to… have to do."

He sat down and leaned against the wall, inviting her to sit next to him. She tucked her knees up to her chest, her hair falling over her eyes and obscuring her face.

"Why, Maya?" He asked gently. "Why do you need this so badly?"

"You'll think it's stupid." She moaned.

He gave a small smile. "Try me."

Her sobs began to subside, and she wiped her eyes. "Do you remember what happened four years ago?"

The memory of Mia's death flashed across his eyes. "I can never forget."

"That day, I had lost everything. My sister, the one person I could always look to, my only real family, was taken from me. And I was made out to be the killer. I was all alone with no one to turn to.."

She looked up, her gaze distant, as if she was gazing back and seeing what happened on that day.

"And then, from out of nowhere, this man I barely know came up to me and promised that he would help me. He did everything he could to help me, even risking getting arrested himself."

Phoenix smiled as he thought back. Had it really been so long since she'd crashed into his life?

"I know I must have been a pain in the neck to him sometimes, but he always let me stay near him. I got to see his life, how time and time again he risked it all to prove people innocent. How he always stood up for the right thing, for justice and for people's happiness. And even when I got in trouble again, he came by and helped me, the person who probably deserved it least."

"Don't say that…" He spoke quietly. It wasn't true. Having her around had been worth every risky trial and bad word against him.

"He became a hero to me, a greater hero than anything the TV could produce. And I hated that I was just this stupid little girl who could only tag along with him and watch. I want to be like him. I want to help people in trouble. I want to support him and stay by his side, the way he's always stood by mine."

She turned to look at him. "I don't just want to follow him… you. I want to stand with you, and be someone you can always count on. I want to make sure you're not alone when you need someone… and I guess…. The thought of spending my life without you in it scares me more than anything.

She sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I must sound like some clingy little twit, right?"

At once, he was filled with a sense of pride and adoration as he stared at her. He'd seen people step up to help him in times of need, but he'd never witnessed such a heartfelt display of commitment as the one Maya had just poured out to him.

The realization that he felt the same way wasn't as shocking to him as he thought. Strange, he'd always imagined that a person was always surprised to realize they loved someone dearly.

Maybe he had known it ages ago, and just never bothered to admit it.

He took her unto his embrace, holding her softly against his frame. Her head rested against his should, and he could feel her tears soak through his shirt.

"You don't sound pathetic. You sound like someone… who knows exactly what they want. I think… I want the same thing you do."

Her eyes were wide, as if she was unable to believe him.

"We'll think of something…" He ran his hand through her hair, a comforting motion. "We'll have to find a way that makes everyone happy, but I'll make sure… we stay together, okay?"

"Ni.. Phoenix.."

Her brilliant smile appeared, and she gave a laugh of joy as she flung her arms across him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

He gave a small, happy sigh. Perhaps it was inevitable things would turn out this way.

He could never refuse her, after all.

----------

Two weeks later, Pearl was officially named as the next heir of the Fey Family.

And at a certain office, a new sign had been painted up on the entrance door, reading "WRIGHT AND FEY Law Office.

THE END

Pearl, and her extended family, couldn't be happier.


End file.
